T-anchors are often used in sports medicine and for fixation of the spine. For example, T-anchors may be used to treat the annulus after removal of a herniated nucleus portion of an intervertebral disc. T-anchors may also be used to provide treatment for syndesmotic injuries along with acromioclavicular (AC) and coracoclavicular (CC) joint repairs. Current T-anchors include a suture attached to a center of a bar (i.e., the anchor) such that the bar may be moved between an insertion configuration and a locked configuration. In the insertion configuration, the bar is generally held substantially parallel to the suture such that the bar and a portion of the suture may be easily inserted through a hole in the bone. Once the T-anchor has been passed through the hole in the bone to a desired position, the T-anchor is moved to the locked configuration in which the bar extends substantially perpendicular to the suture and the hole to prevent the bar from passing through the opening of the hole through which it has passed. Tension is then applied to the suture to fix the bar to the bone. These T-anchors are simple to place but are difficult to remove once they have been implanted. In most cases, an extra incision is necessary to retrieve the bar from the far side of the bone.